In restaurants, especially quick service (fast food) restaurants, fast, consistent, efficient and safe food preparation is essential for a successful operation. One important task frequently required in the preparation of fast food is the portioning of bulk food items supplied in bulk food containers.
Bulk food items are typically supplied in containers weighing several pounds to several tens of pounds. Each container holds a large number of individual food items such as french fries or chicken nuggets. The use of bulk containers is efficient because it minimizes the number of individual containers which must be transported to, handled, and stored at a restaurant. Because it is typically unnecessary, undesirable or impossible to prepare the entire contents of a given container at one time, the bulk food items must be portioned before cooking, heating or other processing can be performed.
Portioning of bulk food items involves many of the efficiency, speed, safety and consistency considerations involved in quick service food preparation generally. For example, consistent food preparation requires that portions be of a uniform size because over- or under-sized portions may yield an under- or over-prepared food product when the portion is cooked, heated or otherwise processed. Additionally, portioning should be performed quickly to minimize food preparation delays to help insure prompt service. Furthermore, portioning operations should be non-labor intensive so as to efficiently utilize restaurant labor, particularly when such workers are in high demand and difficult to procure. Finally, portioning operations should minimize the manual manipulation of food products by restaurant workers, thereby minimizing safety concerns related to food handling generally.
Although quick service restaurants have existed for many years and now number in the tens of thousands, these establishments typically utilize labor intensive, manual processes to portion the contents of containerized bulk food products.
Accordingly, a need exists for a commercially suitable portioning apparatus for containerized bulk food items that minimizes manual food handling, requires little operator attention, and quickly, automatically and accurately portions bulk food items for serving, cooking or further preparation.